Breathe
by Evra7
Summary: Harry and Ginny's day after their wedding night. Based off of the song Breathe by Faith Hill, but not a song fic.


Ginny's eyes open to the bright morning light. She smiles, feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her torso. She moves a little, but he just tightens her grip on her. She doesn't mind, because she feels like she belongs there.

She looks at Harry's face. It's peaceful and beautiful. It hits her then- they are married.

She brings her arm up to his cheek, running her finger along its smoothness. She buries her face in his chest, and looks up at him again. He's smiling in his sleep.

She's never been as close to anyone as she is to Harry. She is glad that he is now hers forever, because after having a taste of her drug, she wouldn't be able to give him up to the likes of Cho or any other girl. She's glad that she is his.

His muscles tense for a moment, and then he relaxes again. His eyes pop open, and she finds herself staring into his green orbs. Harry smiles at her, taking her breath away._ He's mine!_

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter," he says. _And I'm his._

"Good morning Mr. Potter," she grins at him. Her heart no longer speeds up every time she sees him, but she likes it better that way. Mum had always waxed philosophical about how love is... practical.

"Mrs. Potter, what would you like for breakfast?"

The woman herself thinks this over. "What about... an omelet?" Ginny asks.

"An omelet it is, Milady!" He says. She looks pointedly at him.

He realizes he hasn't moved to get up. "I guess I do have to get up, don't I?" He asks.

"Yes," she laughs. "I'll make the coffee."

"Don't burn it," he comments archly.

She laughs again, feeling at peace with everything for once in her life. She gets up, and pulls on her dressing gown. She walks around to the bathroom, and arranges her vivid red hair.

She picks up her wedding robes and smiles at the memory of the night before. She then tuts, "Mr. Potter, you made a mess of my robes!"

"Sorry, dear!" He yells from the kitchen.

"I guess you'll make it up to me somehow, Mr. Wizard!" She says, hanging the robes over the footboard.

She glances out the window as she walks down the corridor. A beach is out the window.

She enters the kitchen, and automatically summons the filters and the grounds. "Accio coffee stuff," she says.

Harry grins at her. "Do you want tea?" She asks.

"Nah, coffee works, dear," he says as he breaks an egg over a skillet.

"Alright," she says. She feels so peaceful.

A silence settles over them as they eat in bed, little trays on top of their laps. It isn't an awkward silence, just a content one.

When they are down, they go back to laying down. Ginny lays her head on his bare chest, and listens to his heartbeat. "Th-thump, th-thump..." She smiles and feels it pulsing against her cheek.

She moves to straddle him, and looks into his eyes. The sunlight dances into them, making them appear to shine and dance, like melting emeralds.

She presses her lips to him, and she melts into him, smiling into the kiss.

It's tainted with coffee, but she doesn't care. All she cares about is him.

Harry looks into her sunfilled brown eyes, mesmerized by the depth of love he can see in them. She kisses him, and he can taste the coffee lingering on her lips. All he can think about is Ginny.

After they are done, she once again lays with her head on his chest. He feels his heart beat against her cheek, and he closes his eyes.

This is the closest he's ever been to anyone. He'd have never thought he'd fall in love with Ron's little sister, but he did. And she made him the happiest man in the world.

He remembers the first time they kissed in the common room, after the Quidditch match. He remembers how the world around him seemed to disappear until they pulled apart. They still argue about who kissed who first.

He remembers how he watched her dot on the Marauder's Map while he was hunting Horcruxes. Sometimes she would disappear- now he knows why. She was in the Room of Requirement for her own Dumbledore's Army.

Harry smiles down at the one thing that made him truly happy. She smiles back at him, and closes her eyes lazily. Something seizes his heart, and he almost gasps at the beauty of what she just did. He doesn't think he can ever get used to it.

They finally get up, wandering out of their den in search for food once again, "What do you want, love," Ginny asks. "I'll make supper."

"You," he says huskily, encircling her waist with his arms.

She giggles. "Harry, I'm serious. I need food! What do you want to eat?"

"Erm... How about we order some Chinese?" he asks.

She smiles at him. "Fine by me, but you'll have to order. I don't know how to work the fellytone."

"Telephone, dear," he reminds her gently, reaching for the object in question.

"Right. Go order that food," she tells him. He smiles at her, dialing the number.

This time they eat on the couch. He picks bits of his vegatables out of his carton, giving her the carrots and nasty little peas. They are her favorites. She places the crab rangoon in his carton, and he smiles at her gratefully. They are his favorite.

They cuddle on the couch, watching the television. They watch a film called _Titanic._

"Ginny, it's completely unrealistic," he argues with her.

"How so, Harry?" she asks. "What's so unrealistic about their love?"

"It's only been, what, three, four days? And they've already slept together and declared their undying love?"

"Harry!" Ginny chastises him. "They may have been a little obsessed with one another, but they helped each other a lot. Rose... was in a prison of society, about to kill herself. And Jack was alone, without family or money. They introduced each other into how they needed to live life."

Harry stares at his wife, wondering how she could have gotten all that from a movie about a sinking ship. She smiles at him. "Read between the lines, dear."

They cuddle, and soon Ginny is sniffling into his sleeve. "What's wrong, love?"

"It's a true story!"

"It's alright! They're not real people! Just actors and a script!" he tries to console her.

"You're right," she says, and rests her head on his chest once again. She is asleep by the time that Rose and Jack reunite. The screen fades to black and the credits roll. He kisses her forehead, and she smiles in her sleep. He takes the quilt off of her and picks her up, carrying her to bed.

"Goodnight, Ginny, I love you," he says, tucking her in. He goes round to his side of the bed and gets under the covers. He scoots over, wrapping his arm around her torso. He pulls her close to him, and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.


End file.
